


The cloud looks after each other.

by Batmango



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Goliath The Snuggle dragon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmango/pseuds/Batmango
Summary: For MashpotatoeQueen5 as a thanks for using so many of my prompt in the excellent January Jot-Downs.Prompt: a hurt comfort after an injury/illness? Or just cuddles. I love me some cuddles.Duke wakes up the Bat cave after a fight with the Joker.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas, Bruce Wayne & Goliath (DCU), Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Goliath (DCU)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The cloud looks after each other.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashpotatoeQueen5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashpotatoeQueen5/gifts).



> I'm not a native english speaker. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes. Please point them out to me.
> 
> First time writing Duke. I hope I didn't do a disservice to the character.
> 
> Trigger warning: **Very** vague allusions to past misdeeds by the Joker.
> 
> _Text in italics are Duke's thoughts._

_Floating up, towards the rustling and squeaks._

_The cave’s cloud must be doing some last minute grooming and food sharing. So it was bedtime, the sun would be up soon._

Cracking open his eyes Duke looked up into white tiles. _Med bay, recovery ward. Wonder why Dick didn’t rename it Med batbay or batcovery ward. Must have been Thompkins._

It took him longer than he might want to admit but eventually Duke realized staring at a blank roof was boring.

_Time to unbore myself. Leak some of those Discowing pictures Babs had hidden away maybe._

Getting up three things became very apparent. Moving made everything thrum with a dull, tearing pain. He was hooked to an IV drip. Also, someone was holding his hand in an iron grip.

Before Duke could really get to grips with these profound facts something red swooshed down, gently thudding onto his chest, pushing him down. The thing was warm with a soft red coat.

Looking about for a source of this red thudder Duke locked eyes with his baby brother’s dragon. “Hey man… dragon-man, what gives?” Goliath squinted at him, letting out a snort. Duke squinted right back. “So that’s how it's going to be huh?” Settling back into bed he was rewarded with a tail-pat on the shoulder. 

A gravely yawn drew Duke’s attention down to Goliath’s wings. Almost swallowed up in the folded wings was Bruce. His face peeking out between them. “Oh Duke you’re awake, how are you?” Bruce wasn’t using his Bat-voice but there was still a roughness there.

“Oh you know, everything hurts and I’m being oppressed by my baby brother’s dragon, other than that I’m good.”

“Need more painkillers?” “Naaaw maybe a laptop, it has been pretty boring down here dad.”

Bruce's breath hitched as he squeezed Duke's hand. For a moment all Bruce did was breath deeply as he rubbed Duke’s hand with his thumb. “Yes, of course.” Hesitating, guilt dancing across his face before Bruce found his resolve. “Son.” After that he stood up, or rather tried to. With a grunt Bruce realized that something was holding him in place.

Looking around with a confused grunt The Dark Knight came face to face with Goliath. “Let me go.” Clearly unimpressed by this barked command the gentle red giant snorted, making a mess of Bruce’s hair. Then he started rocking back and forth while letting out a low rumble. “See what I mean? Lil D’s pets are almost as bossy as he is.” Nodding in agreement Bruce stopped trying to break freed and instead seemed to be feeling for something.

Soon enough his free hand emerged between the bat-dragon's wing with his phone. “Alfred, Duke is awake. Bring a laptop and Damian.” “Oh I hope he is well given the circumstances.” “I think so, he is drowsy from the medicine,” Yawn ” and seems to have pretty bad muscle pain from the cramps.” “Very well. I shall bring the laptop at once but Master Damian has left for school.” “Thanks.”

Duke was unable to hold back a laugh as Bruce, still trapped by the wings phone mushed to his face, let out a loud yawn and smacked his lips. “You look like a sleepy batman-pup.” “Hrrrm, quiet Signal-pup.”

By the time Alfred arrived Bruce was snoring softly. “Ah good job Goliath, have a treat.” Quick as a whippet the butler picked a whole raw salmon from a plastic bag and threw it to the bat-dragon’s waiting paw. “Wait a minute, did you put the big red lug up to this?” “Yes, Master Bruce has been keeping a vigil by your bedside for two days and frankly someone had to make sure he didn’t fall over while I tidied up the manor.” “Da…dang, two day what even happened? My memory is pretty fuzzy.” “The bleached buffoon. Gas, invisible, fast acting paralytic.” During the exchange Alfred had removed the phone and was now looking over Duke. “He took it horribly finding you like that, stiff as a board and pale like well…”

Duke wasn’t sure what to say. The Joker using a gas he couldn’t see to circumvent his visual precognition implied that the clown had a disturbing deep understanding of his meta powers. “Doctor Thompkins recommended sedating you during your recovery.” “Good call, everything aching a bit I can deal with. Being wide awake while unable to move an inch, hard pass.”

Studying the terror of Gotham’s underworld gently snoring Duke failed to notice his adoptive grandfather picking up a camera.

Click, click, click.

“Hey what gives?” Alfred didn’t appear chastised in the least as he put away the camera. “If Master Richard found out about this and learned I didn’t take a few photographs for posterity he would spend a week sulking.”

“Give me a minute to get your father to a proper bed and then I shall help you banish you crushing boredom.” At a small gesture of Alfred’s hand Goliath gently got up, picked up Bruce from the chair he had spent most of the last two days sitting in and slunk off towards the soundproofed alcoves meant for quick bat-naps.

Alfred soon returned as Goliath took off down one of the Bat cave’s many tunnels. “Guess the big guy needs to stretch his wings for a bit.” “Indeed.” Stroking a tender his grandson’s cheek the old man said. “Your brothers and sister will be glad to hear you are well on your way to recovery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to MashpotatoeQueen5 for taking so long writing this.


End file.
